Morning Sun
by dimtriedwardandjazzluver
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella to live a normal human life without him she doesn't know how life could possibly go on. Just as Bella is ready to give up on life a twist of fate has her falling for another Cullen and shattering the Cullen's life forever. I'm not awsome at summaries, but i think you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter One! I am a college student so of course time is limited but I miss writing so I am going to try and keep this up**.

Bella's Point of View:

I slowly opened my eyes and just as every morning my heart ached and reality came rushing back. I didn't know how to sit up or how I could possibly make it through the day without crying, but I knew I had to. In a haze I got ready and climbed down the stairs. The only reason I came down every morning and went to school was for Charlie to not worry.

Charlie's Point of View:

Finally Bella was downstairs. Every morning I wondered if I would see her the next. The sadness in her eyes never seemed to go away.

"So Bells what is your agenda for today" I asked.

"Just school." She replied flatly.

"Not going out with anyone?" I always asked hoping one day she would surprise me with a yes.

"No and I'm going to be late. Bye dad" She headed to leave

"Bella I love you and you're always welcome here, but have you thought about going to see your mom. Maybe she can.." I didn't finish her eyes welled with tears "Bells just forget it I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay" and with that she left.

Bella's Point of View:

I couldn't believe Charlie wanted to send me to Florida. Maybe no one could handle me.

They day went by the same as it always did class after class then I could go home and distract myself with homework, cooking dinner, and books then fall into a restless sleep.

I didn't do much since _he_ left. It felt wrong and like I was betraying _him._ I still couldn't bare say his name or think too much unless I wanted to feel unbearable pain.

I came home to find a note from Charlie letting me know he had a huge case to work on at the office and wouldn't be home to late. I couldn't possibly imagine what kind of big case Forks would have, but sometimes the officers from Port Angeles asked for help with cold cases.

I quickly ate dinner then sat down to do my homework when there was someone knocking on the door. It was probably Jake just checking in he did that every so often. I opened the door and looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway. My mind raced rapidly. Where they back? Did something happen to _him? _ In the Middle of my racing thoughts I realized Jasper's eyes weren't not Gold, but piercing, blue and his cheeks were flushed. Jasper was human.

**So as you can probably tell I haven't wrote in forever and I'm a little rusty hopefully I will get better with time. Thank you everyone who is reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just read the first chapter here is the second one!**

**J.P.V:**

Bella looked as if she was about to faint. I knew it would all be a shock to her as much as it was a shock to me that I was once again human. Even being human I was afraid to comfort her, scared I would suddenly transform into the monster I once was. "Please come in." her voice was shaky as she moved out of the way. "Bella are you ok?" I was worried she still looked lifeless maybe coming to her for help wasn't a good idea after all.

She gave me a nod then motioned for me to sit on the couch I knew she was in shock I hoped I hadn't terrified her to bad. Bella sat down in the chair as I sat down on the couch. " Bella, I don't want to impose on you but Alice said Forks is were I need to be plus I owed you an apology I will of course answer any and all questions you have." I sighed hoping she would listen to what I had to say. Bella looked at me with large terrified eyes.

"How are you human?" she wouldn't meet my stare her eyes kept to the floor. I didn't know exactly how to explain but I owed her an explanation especially if I needed her help. " I met a vampire scientist in Germany that's were Alice and I went after here. I told him what I had down and why we had to leave Forks I also told him how I wanted nothing more than to apologize to you but I couldn't because of the monster I was. He then told me I could become human again he had a new procedure one he has done to three other vampires that takes the venom out of you and then restores your organs. " Bella opened her mouth to interrupt.

"No questions till the end please. You know how I could control peoples emotions and Alice see the future well he has the gift of bringing people back to life. I came home to discuss with Alice the possibility of becoming human again all the wonderful opportunities we would have but, Alice didn't want to be human she said it would ruin us if we were. I didn't understand and told her that the future is what we decide but she wouldn't budge. I went and had Doctor Morrison do the procedure I figured Alice would change her mind after I completed the transformation. I was very confused when I woke up everything was so diffrent but he explained everything to me and some possible effects. When I got back Alice had my suitcase packed she said she knew I was going to Forks to apologize to you and told me that I would find a women I would grow to love more then I loved argued a little but I still left I had to. Bella I'm so sorry what I did to you I am but I need your help adjusting and I need your help to find this women. I Know I have to right asking but please." I pleaded to her.

"I'll help you Jasper but only because I know your struggling and because I need help to. Since" the pain showed on her face "Edward has left I'm not the same I need you to help me get back to the way I was." I looked her in the eyes "Of course Bella." We sat and talked a little catching up she wasn't the same girl we all had left behind she was so sad and for some reason I hated it. "Do you mind making me some super I had to skip it with driving here from the airport?" my stomach growled in response the human things were so weird to get use to. She smiled and got up and started to cook I knew Bella was just the person to put me back together.

**B.P.V:**

As I cooked some soup for Jasper I couldn't help but think about the burn in my throat when I spoke Edward's name. I knew it was a step in the healing process and I felt like I was making a recovery that somehow I would be ok. I gave Jasper his soup and sat across from him at he table. "So were are you staying?" I inquired as he devoured his soup. Jasper swallowed then responded "I haven't choose anywhere yet I was more worried about making it here." I looked at the table I knew I should ask Charlie first but one night wouldn't hurt. "You can sleep on the couch for tonight if you want." I offered it seemed better then making him drive to Port Angeles.

"You wouldn't mind?" "Of course not." I retorted. "Thanks Bells." Jasper gave a smile and for the first time I realized how handsome he was. He quickly finished up eating then I went and made a bed for him on the couch. "If Charlie asks just inform him of what we talked about minus the vampire to human thing of course." I handed jasper a pillow "Ill leave so you can change. Goodnight." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. His body was warm and safe feeling not the ice cold comfort I use to feel with Edward yet I comfort of its own "its going to be alright Bella. Thank you for everything." He pulled away "goodnight Bells." I slowly walked upstairs oddly enough I believed his words.

My head was reeling and my heart didn't ache as bad as it use to. I quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. I prayed the nightmares wouldn't come tonight and after the day I had I doubted they would.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry it wasn't sooner but computer wont let me update less I am at school cause it blocks fanfic at home ! Please review your comments are what keep my going. Good or bad let me know what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing or adding this to your favorites or adding me to your favorites. I have been super busy lately I will update as I can.**

**J.P.V:**

"_Jasper come here." Bella giggled and ran towards me. I smiled and picked her up easily. I could feel the heat of her blood and the beating of her human heart. "You shouldn't be so close Bell I'm a monster" I looked sternly at her and she pressed her lips against mine. The monster inside me came out quickly and violently. Our gentle sweet kiss turned into me pinning her to the ground and growling I snapped at her neck wanting the sweet blood that hummed through her veins. "Jasper stop! Please your going to hurt me!" she screamed and cried pounding her fist against my chest!" I went to bite her pale neck._

I woke suddenly out of my nightmare sweat dripping down my face. I felt something slamming against my chest when I then remember I wasn't that monster in my dream I was human. I wasn't able to drink her blood and I wasn't ice cold. I laid back down slowly trying to calm my thoughts. Why had I dreamed of kissing Bella? I had no feelings for her and I knew she would never want a relationship with me even though I changed. After a while my heart finally slowed but there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep.

**Charlie:**

My alarm slowly went off and I dragged myself out of bed. I hated getting up early but the fish I would catch made it all worth it. I sent a quick text to Billy saying I would be ready in hour and a half. I went through my morning routine. I went down stairs to get some coffee but stop on the way. Their was a man on the couch I immediately regretted keeping the gun in the kitchen.

I crept slowly down the stairs I knew my house like the back of my hand. I knew were to step so the stairs would creep I slowly approached the couch. The man had his eyes closed. Perfect. I grabbed the man off the couch and put him into a headlock instantly. "Who the hell are you?" I asked in my police voice. "I-mmm-" the man couldn't get out what he wanted say he was choking. Good. Just then Bella came rushing down the stairs. "Dad what are you doing!" Bella came running towards me. "Stay away Bells! Use your phone and call the cops tell them we have an intruder in the house!" I yelled at her.

**B.P.V:**

I woke up suddenly to a noise down stairs. I could hear yelling and what sounded like a fistfight. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could "Dad what are you doing!" I yelled. He screamed back to call the cops and what to tell him. Jaspers face was beat red I could tell he was struggling for air. "DAD THAT IS JASPER LET HIM GO YOUR KILLING HIM!" I cried out and ran to help Jasper get out of my Dad's grip.

Dad let go immediately and gave me a stern look. "Bella a word please." He grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen. "Are they back?" he demanded. "No just Jasper. He and Alice are getting a divorce and he loves Forks so he came back." I was impressed I came up with a lie quickly but it was technically half true.

"Then why isn't he in his house." Charlie asked I could tell he was getting more calm but still upset. "Because Alice doesn't want him staying their and has threated to call the cops if he is on the property but, I'm pretty sure he is going to call Esme to see if she will allow him to stay there since technically it is Her and Carisle's home."

Wow I was on a role to day! Charlie processed what I said for a couple minutes looking very deep in thought. "Fine. He may stay but only till he talks to Esme or finds his own place Bella." He looked into my eyes and I nodded.

**J.P.V:**

It was times like these I hated not having my vampire hearing. I could see Bella and Charlie talking but didn't hear a word of it. After about 15 minutes they came back in. "Bella will explain what the deal is for you staying here. I have an important fishing trip to go on and Billy will be here any minute." Charlie grabbed his coat, tackle box, and pole then headed out the door.

"Well you can stay here till you talk to Esme about staying at their place or find an apartment." Bella smiled at me. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but be taken back by it.

"That might be a problem." I told her. "Why?" she asked.

"Well I haven't quite told Esme Alice and I are no longer together. I have also failed to inform her I am human." I was ashamed I kept it from Esme the one person who had supported and loved me like a mother.

"Well now is a good time as any." Bella handed me the phone then got up and left the room. Wow she was an amazing person I then dialed Esme's familiar number. Her voice was simple till she realized it was me then her motherly tone came out. "Jazz where are you? Are you ok? Your voice sounds weird honey." I knew Esme would pick it out. "Esme I have a lot to tell you but first you need to know that I am no longer a human but a vampire." I finally told her half of it and silence hung over the phone.

**So what you think? Good or bad or horrible? Let me know I will be updating way more since everything I'm doing is pretty much over. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright just promised I'm updating sooner. Hope you enjoy!**

**J.P.V.**

Talking to Esme wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and she seemed eager to meet the man who changed me. I knew how much kids meant to her and Carlisle maybe this was their chance to have a family. I quickly raced up stairs and knocked on Bella's door. "You can come in Jasper." Bella's voice came through the door.

I opened the door and she turned to face me. Her beautiful long hair moving as she turned and a warm smile on her face. Why hadn't I ever noticed before how incredible and beautiful she was? "What wrong?" she asked noticing me staring. "Nothing you umm just you look very nice." As I spoke warm color flooded her cheeks. "Well thank you." Bella said quietly.

"My talk with Esme went well she said I can stay in their house till whenever. She was also eager to tell Carlisle about this man I think there going to see if they can have kids." I hoped this would cheer her up but suddenly her smile fell. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked very concerned. "Well I still get to see you?" her voice was quiet and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Of course Bella I did come to Forks for you mostly." I approached her carefully hoping I wouldn't scare her. I gently, slowly pulled her into a hug. I was shocked that her body relaxed into mine and she didn't seem frightened. "I wont leave till you order me to." I don't know why I just said that but I knew I had meant every word.

**B.P.V:**

Jasper slowly pulled me into a gentle hug. I knew I still loved _him_ but there was something about the way Jasper held be that made me believe I might be whole again. I instantly relaxed into his arms happy about the way it felt. Jasper seemed so different then when he was a vampire more open to me and less afraid.

We hugged a little longer then went out to find furniture. We spent the whole day picking out some furniture for his house and went out to eat. I learned many things about Jasper and he learned things about me. I dreaded the moment when he would bring up Edward knowing tears would flow easily. I didn't understand why he left I never would. Jasper seemed to take the separation from Alice hard but not as hard I took Edward leaving me.

I was the one who brought up the dreaded subject. We went for a walk through a nice small park in Port Angles. "Jasper can I ask you something?" we walked side by side never grabbing for the others hand. "Of course Bella." He smiled warmly as he spoke. "How do you hold up and not break down? I find it hard to live day to day with everything I have nightmares, I cry myself to sleep, and I emerge myself into homework shutting everyone out. Yet, here you are just left your wife of 90 years and seem like it hasn't been this long." I sighed knowing he wouldn't have my answers.

Jasper looked deep in thought then motioned for me to sit down. "I love Alice, Bella with all my heart but it's a love of respect. We never had a conventional relationship we wanted a partner. We wanted someone to talk to. We didn't really kiss or be intimate at all. She was more of my best friend for 90 years then a wife." He looked at me with a soft look full of apology.

"Then why did you get married?" I asked before I could think what I was asking. "You don't have to answer. " I quickly added. "No its fine we more had a wedding to symbolized are friendship and Alice always wanted a huge all eyes on her wedding. So I made her happy they way she made me happy being in my life. Bella I can't understand what your going threw nor will I try. What happened between you two is your business not mine. I will promise you this though I will help you as much as I can." He looked me directly in the eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

I sighed and looked away I was shocked I hadn't started crying already. "I can't talk about it I try and all that comes out it tears and a pain deep in my chest. This feeling like nothing will ever be the same." The tears started to stream as I spoke and Jasper pulled me into his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes then Jasper said he would drive us home. We stole glances at each other and maintained a comfortable silence. Maybe I would be all right and maybe just maybe Jasper would be the person to fix it.

***GERMANY ALICE:**

Life was slow here especially without Jasper. The days were long but the nights were longer. I wondered a lot how long it would take until Bella and Jasper realized they were suppose to be together. Knowing my Jazz it wouldn't be long. I knew we never suppose to be together I knew that Jasper was meant for someone else. That someday he would become human and we would no longer be together. That he then would have to find a girl I saw in my vision with Brown hair and Chocolate brown eyes.

I just believed I had more time because when your vampire time is all you have. When we first met Bella I thought she might possibly be the girl of my visions but quickly thought otherwise convincing myself she wasn't it. Then everything happened with Edward and Bella. He left her broken and Jasper was even more desperate to find a way to become human after he almost killed Bella on her birthday.

I never thought in a million years he would succeed till that day he came home. My heart was ripped from my chest if I could cry I would. I loved him though he never knew it. He believe we were together just for companionship nothing more but to me it grew into love. Now here I sit in a modern luxury apartment staring at divorce papers and wondering what happened to my life.

Suddenly an angry buzzing sound came for my pocket I debated to answer then I saw the called ID. It was Edward.

**J.P.V:**

Bella and made dinner together then watched I am Legend. Bella fell asleep on my shoulder and when the movie was over I slowly picked her up and carried her to her room. I slowly tucked her into bed. Then sat in the rocker to watch her sleep for a little bit which fascinated me. She looked so peaceful and calm.

As I looked at Bella I felt a twinge of sadness I didn't understand. I then realized I was sad because I knew we had no future together she would never see me as anything other than a monster. Then Bella rolled over in bed and spoke my name softly. I paused thinking she woke up but quickly realized she was asleep. As she spoke my name I thought maybe there was hope for us. I quietly left the room then went down stairs. Maybe the girl Alice was talking about was Bella.

**So what you think? Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone like the story so far! Thanks for the reviews they make me just want to write more! Please enjoy.**

**J.P.V:**

I quietly walked down the stairs thinking about the way Bella said my name. When I got downstairs Charlie was in the chair watching some sports report and I sat on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Charlie finally spoke. "You seem like a nice kid Jasper but I can't see my Bells hurt again." He sighed. "I won't hurt Charlie were just friends." I promised.

"You are a great person really but you should have saw her after Edward left. She would start crying for no reason and wouldn't talk to her mom. She crammed herself into books and all her friends disappeared. I didn't know how to help her but since you've come along she better a lot better." His voice betrayed no emotion. "What I'm saying Jasper is I don't know you but you seem better then Edward friends or not don't hurt her. " He gave me a stern look.

"Charlie I won't hurt her." The promise rang out in my voice and then there was silence between us. I knew Charlie didn't want to see her hurt anymore then I did, but I couldn't' figure out what my feelings for her were.

**B.P.V:**

Jasper and I hung out everyday doing whatever we wanted. Some days we would work on homework and others we would just watch movies and talk about whatever we wanted. Jasper made me feel like things would be all right. I didn't understand why it pained me a little when I would leave him or why the fact I set him up on date with my Government teacher upset me.

I was a fool and had a tiny crush on Jasper when we had zero future together. He could never love me but I realized I wasn't right for Edward. I could finally say his name without feeling this crushing sad weight over me. If Jasper gave me anything it was that I was starting to put the pieces of my life back together.

"Bella hand me your book please." Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry what?" I really hadn't been paying attention to what he had been saying. "You Pre-Calc book please I want to see if I did this problem right." I handed Jasper the book and sighed he would never fall in love with me.

**J.P.V:**

Tonight is the night I've decided. I'm going to tell Bella how I feel that I have been falling in love with her and that I wont ever see her hurt again by me or anyone else. I saw the way her hair moved when she did. They way she laughed and how kind and quiet she was. Bella told me she never opened up to anyone the way she had opened up to me. I felt the same way about her.

I hope my feelings were returned but if they weren't the same as mine I would still be her friend and support her.

***ALICE**

I know tonight was the night Jasper was going to make his feelings for Bella known. I was right he would catch on fast. I hadn't spoken to him in 3 weeks and couldn't bring myself to. My frozen heart hurt at the thought. My conversation with Edward went as bad as I thought.

_Flashback:_

_Alice: Hey Edward_

_Edward: I can't do it Alice but I can't hurt her_

_Alice: I know but you made the right choice_

_Edward: do you know how much pain I'm in?_

_Alice: More then you think_

_Edward: What do you mean?_

_Alice: Nothing just don't go back to her. You were right your better off without her._

_Edward: You've always said I was stupid._

_Alice: I was wrong its time to move on._

With that I hung up the phone. I didn't feel bad for not telling him I was in the process of divorcing Jasper so he could be with Bella. I couldn't hurt Edward like that. I thought it would be better he just moved on forgot everything believeing she was living a normal life without any Cullens. If only I could to the same.

**J.P.V:**

I cooked Bella dinner and then we finished up her homework. Charlie was fine whenever she got home he was just happy she wasn't so sad anymore. "How about we watch a movie Bells." I grabbed her hand and sat her on the couch. "Your turn to choose." She smiled and grabbed blanket. I put the movie in then sat by her and Bella laid her head on my stomach.

After gaining my courage, which felt like forever, I was finally ready to tell her how I felt. "Bella we need to talk." I paused the movie then sat her up straight there was so much fear in her eyes I hope the fear was because she thought I was leaving and not declaring my feelings for her.

**B.P.V:**

I knew this was all to good to be true but he couldn't leave not now. I couldn't take another heartbreak. He looked at me with his blue eyes and I felt my heart tearing all over again. Numbness creeping in as he sat me up.

**J.P.V:**

"Bella you are amazing and incredible. I've felt my feelings for you going stronger the more time I spend with you. I never felt this way before. I like you Bella." I wasn't planning to but I couldn't resist kissing her so I did just that. I leaned in slowly Bella wasn't stopping me and then gently almost cautiously I gave her a kiss. As my lips touched hers the most amazing feeling flooded through me nothing I've felt before. The best part was Bella was kissing me back.

**So what you think? Thanks for all the reviews; adding my story to alerts all that makes me really want to keep going! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because I had so much fun writing it! Sorry it took so long I wanted it to be perfect! Read and Enjoy!**

**B.P.V:**

Jasper's lips slowly touched mine and my heart felt like it exploded. Kissing Jasper was different from Edward it was softer and more natural. He pulled away first and looked at me with a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry Bells if that made you uncomfortable." He slid away from me a little and looked apologetic.

"Jasper you don't need be sorry I'm happy you kissed me because I like you too." I smiled and hugged him. I easily fit into his arms and smiled with relief. Jasper wasn't leaving me just the opposite I had a feeling he was going to be around a long time.

**J.P.V:**

My heart leaped in my chest. Bella liked me as much as I liked her. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I was scared I had hurt her or made her scared of me. She surprised me even more when I scooted away from her and she came closer to me. She surprised me more when she said her feelings were the same as mine then pulled me into a hug. She fit in my arms naturally and relaxed into them.

I was so happy that she hadn't turned me down and I wasn't going to have to hide my feelings for her any longer. We cuddled as we finished up the movie. I felt as though my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I kissed Bella goodnight as she left and went out to her truck. She promised she would be back tomorrow after school and I smiled at the thought.

I went back to clean up the house a little then sat and relaxed with a book when the doorbell rang. I was confused about who would be here so late but then I saw Charlie at the front door. "Hey Charlie is something wrong?" I inquired since he was in official police gear. "No Jasper just serving you your divorce papers I didn't want to do it while Bella was here." He handed me the huge yellow folder. "Have a goodnight Charlie." I said as he walked away. "You too Jasper." He called back. I watched as his car drove away then went back to sit on the couch. It was official Alice and I were getting a Divorce.

**ALICE**

My heart felt as though it was being torn out. I saw their kiss burned into my mind. I saw Jasper being served our divorce papers. The worst thing I saw out of it all was Jasper immediately being ready to sign them.

I knew he was suppose to fall for Bella now more then ever, but it didn't stop from crushing my dead heart. I thought ide be alone forever and what scared me the most is that I didn't see a future for myself it was completely black. I had no clue what that meant and every day it ate at me. I had a flash of a vision.

_Alice's vision:_

"_Carlisle come here Leah wants you to hold her." Esme smiled wide her skin had a slight tan to it. "Of course my little girl does." Carlisle had a few wrinkles around his eyes._

The second I went back into the real world I knew what my vision meant. Esme and Carlisle were now human and planning a family. I was starting to believe my future was nonexistent because I would be human. I knew in my heart though I would never go back to being a crazy human girl every again. So why did I see nothing when I looked to my future?

**B.P.V:**

I slept soundlessly that night with no dreams. I still couldn't wrap my head around everything that happened all I knew was that it had. I got ready for school and raced down the stairs to my truck when I ran into a steal wall. I fell backwards and looked up. Jacob stood towering over me. "Watch where your going bells." He gave me his wide easy going grin then helped me up. "Me? You were the one standing in the middle of the stairs." I tried to act mad but I was far from it.

"Always blame the werewolf. The real reason I am here is I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school." He walked with me outside were I saw his rabbit sitting. I knew Jasper wouldn't be mad since Jake and I were just friends but I wondered if I should ask first. "Don't you go to La Push." I asked staring between my truck and his rabbit I really couldn't decide what to do. "Yeah, but our school had a fire break out a couple nights ago and we can't afford to rebuild. So some of us are transferring to Forks High School." He smiled and opened the rabbit's door and I slide in. One ride never hurt anyone.

**JACOB:**

Bella was so beautiful and yet she didn't know it. Her floral smell filled the car and made me relax. I was glad I could now go to school with her and help her keep her head up. She seemed to look better though and I didn't understand why because last time I saw her she made Goth people look happy. "So Bell what is new with you?" I asked turning up the heat a little because I knew how easily she got cold. "Tons actually but you wouldn't like any of it." She replied.

Her answer baffled me because I knew Edward hadn't come back and no vampire because we can sense when they are near. Was there something I had missed? "Jasper came back but he is human and we've been hanging out lately. " she bit her lip and looked away. So that's why she wasn't so depressed looking. I once again had competition with a man but Jasper had nothing on me. "How is that possible?" I asked because I was genuinely curious. She explained the long answer to me that took the whole trip to school. As I listened I knew things weren't right and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

Bella would be mine and I knew it. I wouldn't let Jasper get in the way of that. Not now and not ever. I smiled at Bella and told her I would meet her inside in a minute I had to call Billy real quick. She walked away and I quickly texted Sam:

Jacob: Hey Sam big problem Jasper Cullen back in town but human

5 Minutes later:

Sam: Pack meeting 7pm !

I turned off my phone and went inside to get my schedule. Hopefully this little problem would be taken care of quickly.

**So what do you think? Sorry been busy and can't update at home stupid school computers ! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviews and story alerts and everything else you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I haven't wrote in about three months so I apologize if I'm a little rusty! Enjoy, read, and review!**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I was glad Jacob took the news of Jasper being back in town as well as he did. I slowly went into the school wondering how long Jacob was going to be and decided to just wait in the office for him. Suddenly, I noticed at the front desk was a tall, handsome blonde that I immediately recognized as Jasper. He said something to the secretary making her laugh; the Cullen family always knew how to be charming.

I smiled instantly has he turned around. "You know you graduated right?" I questioned with a smile.

"Oh I know, but what kind of … umm… friend would I be if I didn't drop by you AP Government book?" he handed me the book and kissed me on the cheek just as the office door opened and Jacob walked in. You know the saying looks could kill well at the moment Jasper would have been a dead man.

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I hated that I couldn't just come out and call her my girlfriend, but Bella and I really hadn't had that conversation about what we were yet. She looked a little hurt by me calling her friend but she blushed the second I leaned in to kiss her soft cheek. I was glad to see her blush by my action, but suddenly her body went ridged and she pulled away. I was a little hurt and confused until I turned to the door and Jacob was standing there looking like he was going to murder me.

"Well long time no see," Jacob's voice was pure ice.

"I went on a trip but realized Forks is my home and always has been," I smiled trying to lighten the mood in the air.

"Jacob here is you schedule. You and Bella may want to get to class the bell will ring any minute," Ms. Winters smiled brightly "Oh and Jasper you are welcome back anytime," and with that the three of us left the office.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

As soon as we were out of the office and in the cold air Jake grabbed my arm "looks like we have first period together lets go," he tugged me along but I tried to plant myself in place.

"Jacob let go I'll be in a minute just let me say goodbye. Ok?" I didn't know why I was asking permission to him but something told me I needed to.

"Fine. I'll leave you with the ex-leech, but just so you know once a leech always a leech." Jacob spat at me then walked away.

I bite my lip trying really hard not to cry. Why did Jake have to be a jerk sometimes?

"Bells you need to get going but please be careful around Jacob," Jasper kissed my forehead gently.

"I will. Jazz can you pick me up after school? I came with Jake but the way he acted just now I don't feel comfortable with him," I stated.

He smiled and said "of course see you at three," then he was gone.

I turned around in time to see Jessica and her group staring at me with shock and anger on their faces. Great this day was going wonderful could it really get any worse? I jogged to first period and sat in my seat the look on Jake's face was pure hatred. Why was he so mad why couldn't he just be happy for me?

The rest of the day went by ok even though Jake didn't say a single word to me and sat as far away as he could during lunch. I went to go eat alone but suddenly a cheery voice called me from a couple tables a way. Jessica was calling my name and smiling maybe it was time to talk to my old friends so I reluctantly went to sit with her.

"Bella I'm glad you're sitting with us again," Angela smiled genuinely.

"Yeah it is so wonderful we are finally worthy of her again," Lauren sneered and rolled her eyes.

"So Bella what is your secret for getting the Cullen guys?" Jessica asked.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what she was asking me.

"Well you started with Edward and now Jasper who's next Carlisle or Emmett?" Jessica smirked.

"Jessica don't be so-"Angela started but Jessica cut her off.

"Don't be so what? Telling the truth Ang? We all know Bella tries to act innocent but really she is a gold digger and that is why Edward left her. I hope you end up with the doctor it would be better but when Jasper sees the real you which he will I hope you don't expect us to welcome you back again once this one breaks your heart and your upset for a couple months then happy again." Jessica voice was venom.

I felt my eyes start to water so I bit my lip and slowly got up "You don't know anything Jessica." I and walked away.

I walked out into the pouring rain and I noticed Jasper was in the parking lot standing next to his car. I ignored his extended arms and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

He got in and started the car "Alice," he responded "do you want to talk about it?" I cringed as he put his hand on my leg and he looked as though I slapped him.

"No I really don't please just take me home," I looked out the window and knew what I needed to do.

**So how was that chapter? I'm excited where I'm taking this story and just trust me I think you'll love it, but I will have some dark spots! I know you guys are thinking OMG what are you doing to Jake and stuff but in the end you will see it all fall into place! Thanks for reading please Review!**


End file.
